What if
by finch6
Summary: What if Levy wasn't in Fairy tail and was a dragon slayer? She will have celestial keys as well and still have solid script. don't worry it's Gajevy/Gale and she joins fairy tail in the beginning. starts at key of the starry heavens arc. au
1. ch 1

_**Info for this what if fanfiction**_ _ **So it's another what if Levy wasn't in the guild. Her debut will be key of the starry heavens but instead of Lucy being the sacrifice, its levy. She will still behave her solid script, but she will also have 2 other types of magic such as celestial and water dragon slayer magic. She will have the key to the Phoenix, key of the eagle, the key of the hydra and key of the dragon. Also, ophiucus, because she can relate to him. (Sorry Yukino fans). Levy will be in another guild but she will, in the end, join fairy tail to be with her mate… Gajeel! Oh, but before its Gajevy it will have her and her adoptive son, Aegis, living it up together. He will still be an infant, age will be around 3 months old. He was abandoned by his birth parents because of his magic developing inside him (Sky God slaying magic).**_ _ **Levy's former guild will be like phantom lord and not be all for Nakama. They gave Aegis to Le Pointe. Sammy and Byro will be the one to take her to Le Pointe, who takes her to Midnight and the neo-oracion series. This is after she meets Gajeel.**_ _ **Now instead of two people fighting each other, it will be Mira versus Angel and also Grey vs Midnight. Natsu faces of with Racer with Kya, Levy's exceed. (Pantherlilyxoc, sorry Shelly fans.)**_ _ **Now let's get started.**_

Ch 1: The Meeting

Levy pov

As I carried Aegis around the festival being held in Magnolia, I saw someone that also had celestial spirit keys like me. I decided I should go and talk to her. Also, she seemed familiar to the area so I was also getting hungry and I had no idea what was good and what wasn't. I put Aegis in his sling I had made for him out of an old scarf of mine. I silently decided to go and ask her.

"Excuse me, I'm new in this area and I'm trying to find a good place to eat. Can you recommend me to a good place?" I asked her as she looked away from a woman with darker blonde hair and was dressed like some doll.

"Oh yeah, I'd try 8 islands or this bakery nearby. Oh, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and who might you be?" she asked as she smiled.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Levy Mcgarden but you can just call me Levy. I'm here for the festival and I brought my son, Aegis with me. I was hoping to run into Wendy Marvel because she has a very similar type magic to that of Aegis, seeing as he keeps sending wind in my face and he accidentally me, not that I'm complaining, " I tell her as he looks at the two blondes.

"Can I hold him?" Lucy asked I let her hold him for a bit and she gives him back to me. I take him back into my arms as the other blonde gazed at Aegis. She moves to try to touch him, but Aegis started to cry and he smacked her hand away. Lucy started nervously laughing as I scold my son on randomly hitting people.

"Well, I better go find my partner, she said she found an inn that would let us stay there with Aegis with us as well. It was nice to meet you, " I told Lucy as I go to smell out my exceed, Kya. She waved as I saw my exceed talking with two other exceeds. One was white and dressed in a pastel outfit. The other one was blue and it wore nothing but a pouch on his back. She had her signature food of pomegranates, while the white one drank Darjeeling tea while the other was eating raw fish. As she approached them, she saw a pink haired guy and a dark blue haired girl approach the exceed. They both had the fairy tail emblem on their left shoulders.

"Kya, you ready to head to the inn? This little guy is starting to get tired, " I say as she finally realizes my presence. She nods and summons her area wings and we start to head towards the inn. "So, you made some friends. Who are they?" I ask her. She starts telling me about the 2 exceeds that she was talking to. The white one was Charla and she was the partner of Wendy Marvell and the other exceed was named Happy. They are members of Fairy Tail. They were talking about some of the recent things that were happening such as Michelle's arrival, a weird type of hand of some clock called the infinity clock.

Finally, we arrived at the inn and we got an extremely tired Aegis to sleep in a simple cradle that I had in a Requip pocket. All of my supplies, possessions, and things that are for Aegis are in there. After Aegis went to sleep, I put a rune barrier around our room so that no one could get in and try to take Aegis. I head out while Kya stays with Aegis. I had a feeling that something big would happen at Fairy Tail. Before I got far, my communication Lacrima went off and I knew it was my angry and abusive guild master, Tenzin Ozai

"Ms. Mcgarden, I have the most awful news to inform you about, " Ozai sneered as I put in headphones, so no one could listen in on our conversation.

"Master this is kind of a bad time, " I say as I jog towards Fairy Tail.

"Don't tell me when it's a good time for you or not because now I finally can do what I have wanted to do for the last few years in the guild. You are excommunicated from the guild. Your guild mark must be removed seeing as you aren't one of us anymore, " He cackles as I gasp audibly and stop right in my tracks. He hangs up as I try to ask why he is doing this. I start sprinting to Fairy Tail's guild hall. I hear a crash and I see a fight going on out in front of the guild hall. I shriek as a purple and white-haired mage redirected a wind attack in my direction. I barely dodge and while she's focused on directing a fire attack, I use my water dragon's roar and hit her and the people with her. After I stop, I see that they look like they got hit with a riptide.

"Leave them alone!" I yell as they all stared at me. The group of mages that was Salamander, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Lucy, some other Fairy tail mages and then I recognize the other mages to be from Zentopia. One of them sends this weird type of mixture but I block it with my solid script. Another tries to use her athletic type of magic to knock me out, but I roll out of the way. She tries to knock me out again but this time, I land a solid script stun to her body. However, I feel the pull of the puppeteer's magic sends me flying into some sticky type of gelatinous mixture and I find myself trapped on there. I turn myself into the water and get out of it. But right after I get out of it I get a sky dragons roar and a fire dragons roar to the back. I scream as it burns me.

I take out one of my keys and I summon Ophiucus. Then I go into my star dress form for Ophiucus and I take my sai and going all out. We try to fight all of them but then, a man with pale blue-gray hair. He blocked all of our attacks. Then he summoned a type of octopus-like creature and it had the Zentopia insignia on it. While I'm distracted, Hughes or the purple haired one manages to get Lucy to forcibly give her the clock hand. She is crying as she sinks to her knees. The zentopia group then retreats onto the creature and they get away. Ophiucus leaves as he accidentally got knocked out by the blue haired guy.

I walk over to Lucy to see if she's alright. "Hey Lucy, are you okay?" I ask her as I get on my knees as my adrenaline is leaving my body. She looks at me and she stares at me for a while, trying to place on where she knows me from. I start to lean forward as my vision is going black. I hear someone yelling for help as I feel hands catch me and that is all I remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: An unexpectedly found map

A few hours later…

I wake up to find myself on a cot in a room I don't recognize. On my right, there is Lucy, Erza, a half-naked raven-haired man, Salamander, Jet, Droy, Kya, and a black exceeds with a white muzzle and a scar over one of its eyes. They were talking over something about checking out the Heartfelia estate to find some type of map for the clock pieces.

I felt before I sat up that I needed to change into something seeing as, from the waist up, I was in a burned up shirt that would show more skin than I wanted. I equipped into a dark red dress that allowed me to be able to fight in (what Ahsoka wears in her final season in Star Wars the Clone Wars). After that, I swing my legs off the bed and walk over to where the group was discussing what to do.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" I ask as they see me walk up to them. Lucy comes over and hugs me. I hug back and get out of it and I cross my arms.

"Everyone who doesn't know her, this is Levy McGarden. She uses multiple types of magic. We both were in the Shadow Wolf guild until recently due to the master kicking us out for Levy beating the queen and ace of the guild in a magic duel that she challenged Levy too. Not only that but she adopted Aegis and that pissed off the guild master because he saw him as too weak to live! Even before that she was sent on jobs hand picked that he thought would get her killed, " Kya told the group. They paled at the knowledge she just gave about me. I sigh as I sit down at a chair.

"That doesn't matter anymore Kya, because I want to join a certain guild, at least if they'll have me, " I say looking at the group.

"Really? Are you sure you want to join a guild so soon after what happened?" Lucy asked me. I nodded as I smiled. She squealed as she hugged me again. Macao and Makarov nodded as Kya and I cried out in joy. We then got our guild marks as well. Kya's mark was on her abdomen in black while I got mine on my left shoulder blade in white with an orange outline.

"Alright now with that out of the way, back to pressing matters, we need to send a group to the heartfelt mansion. There might be a clue there on the clock pieces. Lucy and Michelle are needed in going there because they might know where to look, who else will go?" Macao asked the group.

"I'll go, besides I can get us there fast with my teleportation runes, " I said as I step forward. Lucy nods and the rest of her team volunteered themselves.

After that, we went outside and I drew the rune in the yard. Then we all stand on it while I activate it. After a few moments, we are at the gates of the Heartfelia mansion. Natsu looks like he never wants to use teleportation runes again.

"Alright Michelle and Lucy, where should we look?" I asked as we enter the threshold.

"We can try where they stored items of that belonged to Mr. Heartfelia. We'll probably find something there, " Michelle replied as she flipped her dark blond hair over her doll-like the dress. I don't know why I just think that something is off with her.

"Okay, lead the way, " I say as I look at Erza. We walk down a flight of stairs and down a hallway. Then, we enter a room closed to where we came from.

In it, is different boxes filled with different books and items that didn't show importance? On top of the book, the box was a children's book called Key of the Starry Heavens. I took it out and when I picked it up, a map of Fiore popped out. On it, different locations were marked on it.

"Hey guys, I think I found something!" I called and they all came over. "This map fell out of the book and it has marked different locations on it. I think it's for something and after looking through it, and looking at the clock piece and seeing that there is a clock piece that looks like the one Lucy's dad found, " I continued as I held out the map.

"Nice one Levy, now let's get back to the guild, " Erza said but right when we got up the stairs, a guy with red hair wearing armor and carried a huge shield. He stared at the group and he smirked when he saw we found the map.

"Well look here Samuel, you were right. They'd lead us the right to the map. Hey Fairy Tail, give up the map or we will just take it, " The man in armor said as he brandished his spear with his spear. We looked for who he was talking to and we saw a pale blue exceed. He wore a black shirt and pants with a red cloak and also wore a priest style hat and also wore glasses.

"I'm guessing you're with the legion platoon, from Zentopia. If you want this map you are gonna a to have to go through me, " I say as I prepared my water dragon's whip. He smirks as Samuel rolls his eyes and tries to fly past me.

I activate the spell and hit Samuel with all my might. He slams into the armored guy. I tried to hit the armored guy but his shield sends my attack right at me.

"Nice try but my shield, Ricochet, sends attacks right back at the sender. Get it?" he says with a chuckle.

"I'm Dan Straight, the spearhead of the legion platoon. Though I am a total ladies man, " Dan said as he tried to look alluring at me and Lucy. I roll my eyes while she looks utterly shocked and disgusted. I stuff the map in my satchel and I make a fake copy in my hands. Then I hand it to Michelle and Lucy.

"Let's get this out of here," I say. We then sprint past the others.

"Now Dan, we don't have time for your usual flirtations with anything within a dress, we need to get the map. You hold off the ones here, I'll go after the water which and the blonde bimbos, " Samuel said as he flew after us. I used my water whip and try to stop him from targeting Michelle. He dodges and he manages to snatch the map from her. He then caws like a bird and then that Dan pervert came back. Samuel then carried them off. I turned around and smirked to myself.

"What's with the happy look Levy? We just lost the map that had where the pieces are at!" Michelle gasped, trying to make me look like the bad guy. The group glared at me because they chose to believe her over me.

"Oh, the reason is that he didn't realize that the one he has is a copy that's going to vanish soon and the one I have is the real one. I figured that Sammy would probably go for Michelle and hold her hostage so when they showed up, I made 2 fakes and gave them to Lucy and Michelle because I know that I can handle myself against an exceed that can grow like Kya. However, I didn't know if you could handle it, seeing as most of you here get the shit beat out of you guys! Remember last time you guys fought the legion platoon? You guys were practically defenseless as they kicked your asses!" I explained. While doing so, I raised my voice so that I was yelling. Tears were swelling in my eyes. When I looked back at them, they looked guilty for jumping to conclusions.

I glare at them because all they are doing is pitying me and it's one of the things I can't stand. It's rather annoying me and they can tell as my magic aura is surrounding me and my eyes are glowing as well.

"Levy calm down, " Erza pleaded as I tried to contain my anger without rampaging and destroying Lucy's childhood home. I take a deep breath and I manage to calm down.

I wipe away my tears and I look down at the ground. I pull out the map and my archive lacrima. I link the map in the lacrima and then power down the lacrima.

"Stop acting as you pity me, you fear me. It's natural seeing as people fear what they don't know, " I sigh as I glare at Michelle.

"As for you, Michelle, you were quick to put all the blame on me. Not only that, but you seem to generally dislike me, what's up with that doll?" I ask after a thought.

"You are just jealous that I'm a far more likable person and charming person unlike some people,"Michelle coyly replies as she narrows her eyes.

"Anyways, we should get back to the Guildhall before they come back, " Michelle added as she went back into her sweet girl facade.

"First smart thing you've said all day, " I reply while dropping the glare. All of us stand on the teleportation runes and then I activate them. Then we find ourselves at the guild hall.

Instead of joining the others though, I meet the owner of the place I'm willing to buy. I head out to near the outskirts of Magnolia, near the train station. When I get there, Kya is waiting for me. She is holding Aegis and keeping him quiet. The old owner looks thrilled at my arrival. Kya had sent me images of the home and it's great for a growing family. All I have to do is sign the paperwork and give her the money.

"Miss McGarden, lovely to see you again! All you have to do is sign here and give me the given amount and the house is yours, " the old owner, Mrs Bennet says as she hands me the paperwork. I go through it and sign were needed. I then handed her back the paperwork and then pull out the amount needed for the home.

She beams at me and she leads me inside. I drop off my stuff and she tells me she left me some furniture. Also she leaves me a strawberry cake. She leaves and then I get Aegis's room set up. I call up Bisca and Alzack over to see if they can watch Aegis while I help the guild find the clock pieces.

They come over and I give them everything they need for him. Asuka is excited and helps out with Aegis. Yet I feel something is going to happen soon, I thought it was just paranoia. I should've trusted my instincts.


	3. Finding the Face

Ch.3: Finding the face

When Kya and I make it back to the guild, we find one group hasn't left. The group had Pantherlily and three other men. One had orange hair kept up, another had black hair in an odd design and was fucking large in being fat. Now the last one made me internally swoon. He had long ebony hair that went to the small of his back. He had tanned skin, and his eyes the color of rubies. He was rather tall, his body was quite muscled and he had piercings everywhere she could see. I felt myself blush and I glanced away. He smirked at my mortification.

"See something you like Shrimp?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe I do see something I like, who knows maybe you can tell me Stud, " I reply as I pull out my viewing lacrima. It appears around us and all but one location has a group of people to their designated piece if the clock. Unfortunately for me, the piece my new team is going for is close to my ex-guild's headquarters. I groan as I close it.

"The piece we are going for is up in the Revan Mountain Range. Coincidentally it is not far from my ex-guild's headquarters, " I say to my designated group. Kya grimaces at that emission of information.

"Um, you do realize what our ex-guild master would do if he knew if we were in the area. Not to mention the ace of the guild?" Kya gritted. I nodded. She rolled her eyes at me.

After we leave the guild, we use the teleportation rune again but to near the Revan Mountain Range. We began to walk towards the clock on to come across where the clock piece was. The mountain wasn't that bad in length just its steepness was a bit of a bear. While Kya and Lily flew up, Gajeel and I lead in the of the group while Jet and Droy trailed behind. After we get to the top, we looked around to see that nothing was on the peak. Meaning it had to bury.

As we wait for Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, I look at my ex-guild's headquarters. But I noticed two forms coming to where we were and they didn't look happy. Just my luck, one of them was my ex-boyfriend and new ace of the guild.

He was Gya Nyiago. He was a lightning mage that had swept me off my feet, only to let me fall to the on the cold hard ground. He had used me to get to S-class and to manipulate me so I'd be his puppet. I had found out he had been sleeping with another woman. I had caught him in our bed with a net that my friend Lin had made. When he told me his reasoning for cheating on me was that the only reason he had ever dated me was that of Ozai and that I had pushed him away when I gave him my heart, I had been so close to just leaving the guild but that meant Ozai won in manipulating me.

The other person coming up was Samuel the exceed and he did not look happy. He probably remembered the last time we fought, seeing as I kicked his ass. As they flew up, I prepared a water whip. Kya went into her larger form in seeing who I saw was coming towards us.

"Well, it isn't the water witch and her mutt. Ozai was right about one thing. He knew you'd be here, same with Samuel here, but I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to come back here," Gya says with a smirk. I just glance away, turning my eyes on anyone but him. I couldn't help it, he knows how to push my buttons.

"Leave her alone Nyiago! You've already hurt her enough, when will you be satisfied!" Kya growls at him. She goes to attack only for me to stop her.

"As much as I'd love to pound him into the dirt, he isn't worth it," I told my group after seeing how tense they gotten over Gya's words.

"Is that so? Well then, I know of one way that might change your mind on what I'm going to say next. Take this as a warning from both Zentopia and from Shadow Wolf, those fairy flies can't protect you forever, nor can they protect Aegis forever either. It'd be a real shame if anything were to happen to him," Gya snickered as I glared at him in anger. I summon one of my watery whips w sneered as I began to summon all of my magic power. "Oh, did I strike a nerve, little minnow? You can't protect him any more than you couldn't then what's her name, Hestia? You failed in protecting her and you'll fail in protecting Ae-" he continued until I could take his verbal reminder of my failure of protecting my young friend, Hestia from Ozai's wrath no longer. He found himself in a water dragon's entrapment and smirked. He teleported out and sent one of his lightning strikes toward me. I dodged and sent a water dragon's roar at him, but he just sends teleports out of range and sends an attack and something else. I put a shield up to block the spell but as I hold up the lightning shield, I feel my arm being constricted by something. I look over to see something wrapping tightly and keeping my arm up.

"What's happening to my arm?!" I scream as the tightness spreads across my body until the point I can't move at all and it causes me to panic at the pain and how fast my strength in my body is leaving.

"It's just a bind snake, one of my attacks had it within it. Your shield may block lightning but not paralyzing spells. You'll find that you won't be able to access your water body now, " Gya sneers as I scream in pain as the bonds hold my shaking body prisoner. Suddenly I'm knocked over by Lily and I feel the bonds release me from their tightness. Gajeel slashes them to pieces before Gya can call them back.

"Thanks, guys, now Jet and Droy get those clock piece, Gajeel helps me hold off those two. Kya help Jet and Droy. Lily, you are helping us, " I tell them. I use my solid script magic to make Iron for Gajeel. Then I try to stand but my legs aren't moving.

"Levy! You are not fighting right now, you don't have the strength to even stand, much less fight! You can help me with the clock piece, leave the holding off to Gajeel and Lily, have some faith in them, " Kya scolds as I roll my eyes. Suddenly, clouds look over us and it begins to pour. I smirk and open my mouth. As I swallow the rainwater from the storm I had called, I felt my magic energy and my strength return. I stand and smirk at my exceed, knowing she is pissed but relieved I'm up.

"You should've stayed down, "Gya sneers as he uses his lightning attacks to try to send me down again, but I just keep dodging to the point he is sending ten strikes at once so I'm knocked away from my friends. I stop the rain midair and have it surround us just when he thought he had the upper hand. I then freeze it around us right before he can send out his attack.

The looks on everyone else's were priceless! I then unfroze the water in our little shell and put magic bindings on his wrists. The second after I have them locked onto him, I unfreeze the rest of the ice and send the water to the ground. Both of us are now free from the shell and we both fall to the ground, me for lack of magic and for his lack of magic and lack of air. Gya struggles with his bonds, but I made sure he wouldn't be able to get them off.

"Levy! Are you okay?" Kya asks me while I sat up slowly. I nodded as I managed to get to my feet. Shadow Gear and Gajeel come out of the cavern with the clock piece. Meanwhile, Lily just beat the hell out of Samuel. "Oh good, you guys got the piece, " Kya says as she is bandaging my arms from the bind snakes.

"So you got the piece, but that doesn't matter. You've think you've won, but it's far from it. The only thing that will come from this is you losing what you fight for, " Gya groaned as he pulls out some weird compass and it teleported him and Samuel away.

"I need to head back to Magnolia, he made a threat to my son, I have to get there before it's too late. Kya, go with the guys to the meeting spot, I'm heading home to Aegis. Knowing them, they will go after him," I say as I summon Lupus. As soon as Lupus comes through, Kya starts growling at him while Lupus just snickered as he knelt in front of me so I could climb on. As she grabbed Lupus's fur as a handhold, I feel a warm hand take mine.

"Be careful, your ex-guild don't mess around, " Gajeel says as he releases my hand. I nod as Lupus gives me the sign that says he is ready. And then we are off, racing back to my house.

When we hit Magnolia, I leap off of Lupus and close Lupus's gate. I then am sprinting home to find the door barely held on its hinges. I kick down the door to find a family unconscious and my beloved son missing. And painted on the wall was the symbol of my exguild with the message. I fall to my knees, trying to breathe through my tears. I failed my son, I didn't make it in time. As I sob, I see Bisca and Alzack wake up, along with little Asuka.

While I am glad they are alright, I am terrified for my son. I continue to sob as Bisca wraps a blanket around me and Alzack goes to the guild, to let them know what happened as well explain that I need a new place to crash while my house is being repaired.

After I manage to pull myself together, I go to the Guildhall to go and at least see if the others have come back and talked to Makarov.

When I get there, I hear discussion on getting the pieces back. I see Alzack trying to get through the crowd to find Macao and Makarov. When I go in, all I see is chaos. Lucy is crying while half of the guild is trying to cheer her up, the other half is trying to decide on what the plan is from here.

"Well, look what the storm brought in! It isn't Miss I-can-handle-them, tell me, where were you when we lost the clock pieces? Looks like to me, you ditched your group just to head home, " Michelle sneered as she glared at me. I try to walk away from her but, she won't leave me alone. "So why did you have to get back so fast huh? Just what is more important than helping your friends?" Michelle snickered as I turned to face her. Before I could stop myself, tears fell freely from my face. The room just went still.

"Well, doll, the reason I had to rush back to my home, the reason I didn't accompany my group back is because my former guild decided to act against me by abducting my son. I had raced back, but, but I was too late! When I got there, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka were knocked out and Aegis was gone. My innocent son, was taken because of some petty vendetta, and what do I get for aiding my new guild against my old family? A word lashing for trying to make sure my child is safe! Much less from a fucking tramp who thinks she can fool people with her nice girl facade, but she can't fool me. If you think you can judge me so harshly, at least know the whole story, " I tell her off as tears just stream down my face.

All of a sudden I'm swallowed into someone's chest into a hug. They smell if metal, something earthy, and of leather. Gajeel, I think as he just holds me as I cry myself out. Eventually, I work my way out of his chest to breathe a bit more clearly.

"Levy, my dear, if you think that we won't help you find your child, you are sadly mistaken. I don't know the full extent of your pain in the past, but if you can walk with a smile on your face and not be sad over the past, you truly belong here. And if anyone believes otherwise, they either don't belong here or that they are ignorant of the circumstances that you were in, " Makarov said as he walked up to me. I just nodded as he dissolved what I was really afraid of, losing my chance at a real family.

"As for the mystery of the clock pieces, we will be sending out teams to the areas that will help in defeating the neo-oracion seis. Cana, if you'd please do your thing, " Mira added on.

"Alright then. Shaltzei!" Cana said as she threw her cards. There were 6 groupings on the map. "Alright lets see what we got. First team is Gray and Freed. The second team is Erza, Evergreen, and Max. The fourth team is made up of the four exceeds. The fifth team is Gajeel and Juvia. Then there is Wendy and Bixlow. The last team is the largest one made up of Elfman, Lucy, Michelle, Natsu, and Levy, " Cana told the guild as they started talking about the different teams.

The loudest remark was from Michelle and Lucy being glad they were on the same team. The other remarks were Ever and Erza butting heads, Gajeel rolling his eyes at a protesting Juvia, and a fight ready Kya.

It seemed like this plan would work, but I still had my doubts with a certain team mate. But as I got ready for my mission, I couldnt help but feel something unexpected would happen.

 **heya readers,** **sorry for the long wait. School and Scouting kept me busy. also writer's block is a bitch. Anyways, since school is ending, I will hopefully be able to type out more chapters sooner.** **Thanks for reading,** **Finch6**


End file.
